comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-09-26 - One Freaky Weekend: Catch 22
A day has passed, and then the next finds someone knocking on your door. That someone, is none other than Tony Stark. He appears stylish rather than grungy today, with designer sunglasses on his face. The expensive suit looks good on him. He has a bag of things within one hand as his other hand moves so he an peer at a watch on his wrist. There's sound of movement coming from within the apartment as Sawyer comes up to the door to look through the peephole. She groans softly, pausing as she wonders if she should pretend to not be at home. Common sense tells her that you might be here with some news, so she reluctantly opens the door, leaning against the door frame. She's wearing her pair of jeans, but since she's at home, a short sleeved t-shirt replaces the turtleneck, and she's minus the gloves. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail to keep it off her face, and she carefully tries to hide her hands and the webbing between her fingers. "Hi." Her gaze flits to the bag, then back to your face. "Is there any news? Have the Avengers figured anything out about my condition? Is it something they can fix?" She rattles off several questions at once. "No, but apparently it is wide spreed. We found other individuals with the same issue in the north of the state." Tony then raises the bag. "I brought some of Jarvis' really fine cooking, if you will let me inside? I was nice enough to not even make jokes by asking him to fix fish," he teases. "Come on, I won't bite...honestly." You look like a fish girl, he won't bite. Anyway, he is still at the stage where he sees you as a kid. Just an intelligent kid. Sawyer heaves a sigh, still trying to keep her hands hidden as she steps out of the way, opening the door wider to make room for you to cross the threshold. "There are others?" She winces. "How is Clint doing? Still look like he's on fire?" She waits for you to enter, then closes the door behind you. She peers at the bag, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "That was very sweet of Jarvis." "I'm hiding his medical report results from him right now. He would seriously flip out. Let's say, you got the lucky end of the stick compared to Clint. Clinically, the man's a walking corpse. Clint is no longer alive, he's dead meat, more than that. He is hollow dead meat. Like a walking skin filed with a strange energy source. Exciting stuff for the researcher, but would suck for him to realize if this isn't reversed, he will never be able to get it up again." Hardy, har, har. Tony walks inside the apartment and finds a table to set things before starting to take them out of the bag. He frowns at the amount, it is enough for two. He didn't ask for that much. His expression is distracted and thoughtful. "Jarvis is Jarvis. He's very responsible." And like a father to him in a way, not that Tony would ever admit it. Sawyer stops dead in her tracks,, blinking several times. "Dead?" She shakes her head, trying to wrap her mind around the possibility. Sure, she's heard of different kinds of mutants, and some of the fantastic stuff of superheroes, but this revelation threatens to blow her mind. She relaxes a bit more around you, her focus taken off your 'foot in mouth' habits. She follows you over to the table. "I.." She doesn't complete the thought, instead, arching a brow as you begin unpacking it. "I know I can eat a lot.. but that might be a bit much, even for me." "That's what I was thinking," Tony says. "I wonder if Jarvis thought we were eating together? He did ask when I last ate...," but he shrugs. As if food is far from his mind right now. He just did it to be nice to you. He finishes unpacking the food and checks it out, "Still a little warm too." He goes to hunt for silverware, methodically going through draws in the kitchen. "You can see why I haven't told Clint or attempted to make sure he understood. If I was dead and still moving about, not so sure I would want someone to tell me." Sawyer can't help but smile at that thoughtful gesture.. the not telling Clint. "Well, hopefully we'll be able to figure out at way to fix all this." She moves in behind you, going directly for the flatware and pulling down two plates. "Can I get you something to drink? I don't have much, just juice, milk and tea. Well, there's tap water, but I don't drink it." "Tea? Sure, I'll take some." Tony takes the silverware from you and sets it on the the table before flopping down in one of the chairs. See, he helped set the table. "Wait, why are there two places?" You don't have to answer that. He then switches topics, "We can't correct it without finding out /what/ happened, and likely /why/ it happened. Without these two pieces of vital information, all we can do is find out how the powers currently work or their side-effects. There does not appear to be any common denominator. Some have been influenced by scientific enhancement, some were mutants, some were just normal people without anything special about them that have been affected by this incident. Some have known each other and I suppose you can take one person and continuing link them up to have had contact with one another. But the problem of that is, why would it hit some and not everyone? With the dramatic physical changes, there does not appear to be any known virus or virus-like entity in the bloodstreams or anything to indicate something contagious. I'm not a biologist, and honestly, I'm seriously stumped Sawyer." He shrugs one shoulder awkwardly and doesn't look directly at you. "Sorry I couldn't be of more assistance." "Hot, or iced?" She asks, relinquishing the flatware and grabbing a glass for herself to bring it all over to the table. She sets two plates down and arranges the flatware. "Because, I'm not going to eat by myself." She arches a brow, like it should have been obvious. "Why don't you serve, while I get your drink?" She heaves a small sigh. "So, we have no idea how long this might last, or even if it's reversible?" You finally get the chance to see the webbing on her fingers, her having relaxed enough, not thinking about trying to hide it at this point. She manages a bit of a smile. "No one special.. just like me." She shakes her head. "I'd love to go back to having 'nothing special' about me." She moves over to fix your tea, whichever you preferred. "I /really/ don't want to be like this the rest of my life." "Iced is fine," Tony responds. He then frowns at the table, realizing you expect him to eat. He frowns at that, but then sighs and starts to serve up a meal, forcing himself to eat something. Tony honestly doesn't eat as he should, often skipping meals. "Exactly," he adds in reference to your second question. "Were you able to go to work, or did you take off?" Wondering how much you let your physical mutation interfere with your life actually. "I can't say I blame you though. Some of these super powers, they are neat and everything, but it all has a price. Not to mention the bigotry many of the people suffer." Sawyer pours the iced tea for you, and a glass for herself. "Do you like it sweet? I haven't added any sugar yet." She grabs a small sugar bowl, that looks like it might have been in her family for years, and brings it over to the table. She sighs, again, as she takes a seat. "Thanks." She shakes her head. "I called out sick. I didn't go into details, and since I've never called out sick before, they didn't question me about it. Except for going to the Avenger's mansion, I haven't left the house." "Sweet is a southern thing, never got into it much. So non-sweetened is fine." Tony nods, "Thought as much. If I had my good looks suddenly stolen from me in the middle of the night, I wouldn't want to go out either." Thus the idea of a good meal that would cost and arm and a leg if you bought it was brought to your front door. "I hope whatever happened reverses on its own. That's my current open. I don't want any of you stuck like this. In the meantime, I'll continue looking into it and seeing if there is anything that can be done," Tony promises. He doesn't bother telling you to get a stiff upper lip, or to make the best of it. He understands it sucks, and nothing that will be said beyond a solution will make it better. Least he doesn't make believe with you, or talk about the coolness factor. Sawyer nods, but adds a little sugar to her own. She stirs it and sets the spoon off to the side. "Gee.. thanks." She shakes her head, looking down at the plate. It smells delicious, and she hadn't realized just how hungry she was until the aroma reached her nose. She picks up the flatware, and begins to eat, every now and then looking over at you. She swallows, washing it down with the tea. "Don't tell me you're going to sit there /watching/ me eat." The corners of her mouth turn up in a bit of a smile. "I know I look like a freak." She waves her fork at your plate. "Eat." A blink, then, "Geez, you are just as bad at Jarvis when trying to get me to eat," Tony grumbles. But he finally picks up silverware and starts to eat some, washing it down with iced tea. "And you aren't so freaky looking as to make me lose my appetite Sawyer. It isn't like you have boils or a hump on your back. That would be sooo much worse." Gawd, his humor is twisted. The food is fantastic, but Sawyer just can't resist. She gets a little on her fork, then carefully aims.. and lets it fly.. straight at you. Sure, it's a little childish, and it'll probably set her back in the 'kid' department, but if it lands right.. it would be worth it. THAWK! That is what Tony gets for not looking up at that moment. He raises a hand and wipes away some wine sauce from his forehead, and eyes you. "You realize, you are supposed to eat your food and not play with it, right?" And of course he was only speaking to distract you as he uses his own fork to send some food flying right back at you! Sawyer bursts into laughter.. probably the first to be heard from her lips since she woke up with scales and webbing.. as the food lands right, smack dab, on your forehead. She's so amused, she's nowhere near ready to dodge the missile that lands on her cheek, then drips to her collarbone. Her eyes widen in surprise, and she huffs softly. "Look who's talking?" She prepares another missile and lets it fly. "I'm going to tell Jarvis," Tony warns. "You better eat that." He watches you closely to see what you do. If you don't throw it, he will get up and get wet paper towels for you both. If you do throw it, he is going to dodge it and send another piece flying back. "And I'm allowed to be immature, I can afford it," using some bitter sarcasm there. Sawyer sticks her tongue out at you, lowering the fork. "I'll just tell him you deserved it.. and if you're anything around him like you are around me.. I'm sure he'll understand." She puts the bite in her mouth, then waits for you to walk by her, and reaches out to smack your rear. "Jarvis would end up lecturing us both then." Tony moves toward the paper towels and almost ends up jumping out of his skin, "Hey!" he rubs his rear with some surprise and eyes you warily. "Dangerous little thing, aren't you." And both of you with food on your faces. He wets the paper towels and drops one by your plate while then wiping off his own face of food, tsking quietly. "Brat." But he smiles a bit, seeming secretly amused. Sawyer's eyes dance with amusement. "You're right. I am dangerous." Her smile broadens to a full blown grin as she reaches for the paper towel to clean herself up. "But I deny the brat part. You just bring out the worst in me." She finishes cleaning herself up, then reaches for her fork again, setting about giving the delicious food its due, by devouring it completely. She uses the paper towel to wipe her face again, once she's finished, and reaches for the tea to wash it down. "Make sure you clean your plate, or I'll tell on /you/." She winks and stands, preparing to clean things up. A snort, "Like Jarvis can do anything about it." But Tony does eat, but slower than yourself. And drinks his iced tea periodically. "How sad that I bring out the worse in you. Your Auntie might not let me see you anymore," and he actually pouts playfully. It's an amusing as hell expression for sure. Sawyer chuckles, but her smile remains, seeing that you're at least eating. She takes her plate and flatware to the sink to begin washing it. The water feels good on her hands. "Right. Somehow, I get the impression, that even though Jarvis is the butler, or whatever his title is, he's got more sway and influence with everyone there." The idea obviously amuses her. "Ooh.. you think so? Maybe I should tell her?" Her tone is teasing. "I didn't realize you wanted her to run your life. I thought you were Miss Independent. Ooooooooh.....ahhhhhhhh," Tony teases you right back. "Aren't you the least bit rebellious? Or is the motorcycle the closest you ever been to it?" He is taunting you now...and hopefully distracting you enough that he can avoid cleaning off his plate. Sawyer wrinkles her nose. "Aunt Mellie doesn't give me much to rebel against." She chuckles. "She's been pretty great to me." She finishes cleaning up the dishes and puts them right away before coming back over to the table. She arches a brow as she notices how little you've eaten. "She's even the one who bought me the bike." She slides into the chair and scoots it closer. "You're worse than a child." She reaches for your silverware, prepared to feed you, if you don't eat. "Ah, if only your former self, I would kiss you for this," Tony teases you with a wink. But he gallantly opens his mouth to let you feed him, seeming to find it all a lark. The guy can be a real goof ball. And here he is in an expensive, perhaps even one-of-a-kind designer suit, letting you feed him like a child. "Mmmmm, it tastes better when you spoil me." Sawyer arches a brow as she feeds you. "If only my former self? Are you waxing poetic?" She draws the fork back to dish up another bite, lifting it to your lips. "I think I'll pass on the kiss. Knowing my luck, you'd probably find a way to slip ice down my back, or something of the sort." She grins broadly, reaching for her own tea to sip. Look, the girl can multi-task. Feed the millionaire playboy, and take a drink for herself. "No, just a shallow man that doesn't know when to shut the hell up," Tony half jests. He then snorts, "I wouldn't do something like that, unless I was able to remove your clothing to free you from the ice later," he says way too easily. What a playboy! He takes another bite of food that you give him and pats his mouth with the folded damp paper towel. Sawyer rolls her eyes, snorting derisively. "As if. You can just keep dreaming on that one." She 'slips' a little with the next bite, making sure to smear a little over your chin. It brings a smile to her face, and she has to stifle a chuckle. "Ack, terrible woman. You did that on purpose!" he says with a mouthful. Tony likely would have kissed you after swallowing then out of pure silliness if it wasn't for you looking like a poor fish girl. Tony accepts you, but not that intimidate. He picks up the wet paper towel cleans up the mess. "Brat, at this rate I'm going to get something on my suit and send my dry cleaner into a frenzy." Sawyer's eyes light up, dancing with amusement. "You know, if you'd feed yourself, you wouldn't have to worry about it. Unless you're clumsy enough to spill on yourself." She gets to her feet, lifting her hand to muss your hair. "You need to finish that up so I can wash your dishes." She gathers any leftovers from what you didn't serve to either of them, and puts them away in the refrigerator. She's used to saving and finishing things later. Tony actually flashes that devil-may-care grin when your muss up his already mussed up hair. But he finally returns to feeding himself, "Fine, fine." He tries to finish up quickly so you can was the dishes. Sawyer can't help but smile at your reaction as she finishes cleaning up. "Since you're taking so long, I should make you clean your own dishes." She teases, coming back over to reclaim her seat. She takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly, her tone becoming more serious. "So.. there are a lot of others who were effected by this?" She asks. "I don't know how to wash dishes," he says so very seriously. Tony nods, "I don't know the exact numer, but at least five people, but considering it is a swapping of powers, it makes more since to say at least six people. There may be more that I don't know about." Tony shakes his head. "I've never been so thankful at being 'normal' after seeing what you, Jennifer and Hawkeye have been going through. I'll tell you, I'm going to be more patient about the mutant issues after this, considering the shit they have to go through just to exist." A small smile cracks. "I guess I'll have to teach you then." She says in regards to your not knowing how to wash dishes. "I've always tried to be pretty understanding about people with issues..." She pauses.. then for a moment, she her memory flashes and she sits up a bit straighter. "Sod it all!" Tony finishes off his plate of food and drinks his ice tea. He does not get up yet to bring the stuff over to the sink. "Sod it all? What's wrong?" He watches you curiously, wondering what is going on in that head of yours. "I just had a revelation." Sawyer shakes her head, getting up and looking a little more agitated. Her accent seems to get a little stronger when she gets irritated about something. "I just remembered.. I've seen that before." She paces off, then turns around to pace back in your direction. "Jono. What was going on with Clint.. well.. I didn't see it that bad.. but I remember him saying something about.." She shakes her head, growling softly at herself. "Jono? Is he in a private school?" Tony shrugs, "We found the person that switched powers with Clint and you, they attend a private school together. But they have no connections with the Avengers to our knowledge. Thus making it even more confusing." Sawyer nods. "Yes, I dropped him off in front of the school once." She blinks. "Wait.. you know who I got this from?" She looks down at herself, holding her hands up, displaying the webbed fingers. "Yes, from some girl at the same school. I don't know her name, just that she is a mutant. So right now, apparently the girl looks normal for the first time in who knows how long. She will likely be shocked when or if she ever gets her mutation back." So that means for you to return to normal, likely someone else has to look like a freak instead and a girl at that. Tony just accepts it though, not bothered by the no win situation. Then again, he doesn't know Lily. Sawyer grows quiet and sinks back down into the chair, her expression more crestfallen than anything else. She wouldn't wish this on anyone. She couldn't imagine facing the rest of her life looking like this.. unwilling to even go out in public without covering up completely. How could she wish it back on the other girl.. but at the same time.. she didn't want it anymore. "Don't look down. Life is a catch 22. Screwed if you do and screwed if you don't. Some people are just born different. But just because you don't want to see someone say...crippled, doesn't mean you want to wish it on yourself. There is no shame on that," Tony advises. "It's kind of hard not to. Sure.. I won't deny that I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life.. but I wouldn't wish it on anyone else either. What's worse is.. if she's never known any different before.. now she will." "Mutants from what I understand, usually don't display their mutations until puberty. So she likely has known what it was like to be normal," Tony says, not sure if that will help or not. "I suggest not thinking about it if it bothers you. She might already have ways for dealing with things anyway." Sawyer manages a smile. "Maybe she could teach me how to deal with it. Who knows.. what if /I/ have to live with it the rest of my life?" She chuckles softly. "Might have to get used to celibacy." She rises, grabbing your dishes, carrying them over to the sink to begin washing them. Apparently she forgot about teaching you how to do it. Tony twitches. "I try not to think about that." He hasn't had any for over a year, and he is having quite a dry season by hiding his heart condition. Tony isn't about to put it out to Sawyer either, that he was supposed to learn how to wash dishes. "Well, let's just give it a few more days before we panic. When are you due to return to work?" "I just called out for the weekend, but even so.. I should probably have some sort of doctor's note. Sure, I haven't called out before.. and the people I work for are pretty easy going about some things.. but it could get pretty awkward, not to mention financially.." She continues to wash the dishes until they're done, then dries and puts them away. "As for the doctor's note, that can be easily arranged. I have some contacts," Tony states. He pulls out a little silver case from a jacket pocket and opens it up, sliding out a card. "If you need one, let me know. This has my personal cell number and e-mail address on it. So keep it in a safe place," he advises. He then slides the silver case back away. Sawyer dries her hands off, coming back over to the table, looking down at the card briefly, before taking it. Some of that fun, mischief, reappears in her eyes. "Okay." She reaches up, slipping it down the front of her t-shirt, then turns back to the kitchen. "Are you up for desert?" She asks. "Aunt Mellie sent along one of her pies for me. It's one of her lemon chiffon pies." "Pie? Sure!" He doesn't comment about the bra stunt, as he accidentally looked. Scales or not, you got a nice set of...rrrrright, next topic, pie! "Your Auntie is a good cook." If Sawyer noticed, she doesn't give any indication. Instead, she goes straight for the refrigerator, pulling out a whole, as of yet, un-cut pie. She sets it on the counter and pulls out a knife. "I think this is one of my favorites of hers.. well, aside from her cinnamon apple pie." She reaches for two smaller plates, setting them out on the counter to be ready for the slices of pie, as soon as they're cut. She slices two pieces and serves them up, then returns the pie to the refrigerator and the knife to the sink. "Here you go." She grabs a pair of forks and places one plate on the table in front of you, then takes her chair. Tony says, "Cinnamon apple pie? Is your Auntie single?" Great, teasing about marrying her for her cooking! "She would likely make a great partner for Jarvis!" Wait a second... Tony picks up his fork and soon takes a bite of the pie. He moans in pleasure, not having any hesitation about eating this! "Sweet...," he starts eating away. Of course, it isn't healthy. "I just need a glass of liquor and I'd be good."" Sawyer freezes, the fork halfway to her mouth, when you ask if Aunt Mellie is single. Then you mention Jarvis, and she busts out laughing. "I think Jarvis is a little too uptight for Auntie Mellie. She likes to go sky diving.." She shivers slightly, but continues. ".. wind surfing.. cliff climbing. She and I try to go to this gym where they have a climbing wall. It's nowhere near the exhilaration of scaling a cliff face, but it's good practice." She wrinkles her nose. "You and liquor. From the way you make it sound, I'm surprised you have a liver left." "So? Jarvis is an ex-military fighter pilot," Tony informs you. "Well, British air force. Though getting Jarvis to take a vacation would be very difficult. He fears the world will collapse without him holding it up for me and the Avengers," Tony states with a sigh. He snorts, "You live once, may as well milk it for all it is worth!" Well, there's at least one thing Sawyer won't argue with you on. "Very true, but if you leave out the alcohol part, there is more time to enjoy the moments you can be having. Besides.. alcohol impairs. It's better to have a clear mind, and a healthy body, to be able to enjoy every minute." Okay, so she argued a small point of the matter. "Well then, /maybe/ he could keep up with Aunt Mellie." She grins, that increasingly familiar amusement dancing in her eyes. Tony snorts at that, "You haven't been drunk before then." He tilts his head and then shrugs, "Perhaps." He smirks. "He's old, but he doesn't take shit from anyone." He looks at you curiously. "I can't imagine not drinking...it makes the day so much more pleasent." He waves one hand vaguely, "Imagine going sober to board meetings! I think I rather be shot!" Sawyer grins. "Imagine not being cooped up in a board room, racing 80 to 100 miles an hour on a straight shot.. the wind blowing around you.. oh wait." She wrinkles her nose. "Never mind. Not like I'd let you on her again anyway." The corners of her mouth twitch as a smile tries to make its way onto her lips. "Then again, you've probably hit top speeds before, in a car, or something like that. Isn't that what playboys do anyway?" "I do that anyway, just not always when completely sober, but I'm not drunk when I do it!" Just under the influence. "I just do that in cars, even participated in some racing overseas." Tony smirks, "You don't want to know how fast I've flown planes," he teases. "Planes, cars, flying cars, motorcycles...enjoyed it all." Sawyer shudders when you mention planes. "No, thank you very much. I'll leave that to you." She takes several more bites of her pie, then takes a sip of her tea. "Wrong drink to go with this." She makes a face and pushes the tea aside to hurry and replace the taste in her mouth with something more pleasant. Tony hasn't touched his tea, just eating the pie. "What's wrong with planes and flying cars? You seem to have strange reactions whenever I mention them. They are useful for travel, and Iron Man has to fly most places to get anywhere effectively. It's not a huge deal." Not to him. Sawyer shakes her head. "I'll take my bike, if it's all the same." She takes another bite. "Won't set foot on a plane, no matter /what/ you paid me." And knowing Tony's worth a lot, and could probably pay a tidy sum that would make her head spin, is saying a lot. She takes another few bites, finishing up the slice of pie. "I'll live dangerously, in other ways." A shake of his head, "Weird. Planes are a lot safer than cars. They only get bad publicity cause when here is an accident it kills a lot of people all at once rather than just a few at a time. Motorcycles are even worse when it comes to accidents. Get in one, you will be lucky to survive," Tony comments. "It just really isn't a big deal. I don't get some people's hesitation with flying." But he then shrugs and polishes off his pie. Sawyer stiffens, her expression darkening briefly, before she has a chance to recover her composure. Her hands tighten their grip on her fork and the plate, and she stands abruptly, turning to take her plate and fork to the sink to be washed. She doesn't say anything, just begins washing the dishes. Tony watches you for a few moments. "You do know my parents were both killed in a car accident, right? Yet I not only drive, but I race cars. What's the point of living in fear? What a waste of time and breath." His heart condition is going to kill him any day now. But he doesn't stop, he fights on. Awkwardly, but he fights on with the use of the Iron Man suit. "Everyone dies someday, I will do. Likely in some pitiful way. It doesn't matter. Already, not even a full decade later, people forget about my parents," he says with scorn. "They only remember to mock me with them, and Maria Stark isn't a person but rather a foundation which has lots of money. Losing meaning. People are fleeting things. You exist while you live and afterwards, you are nothing but ash." Bitter much? Oh ya. It's not like she doesn't know her fear is irrational. It doesn't help when it comes to standing in that airline terminal, looking at the boarding gate, and trying to talk yourself into taking those necessary steps forward. Your admission about your parents tweaks a pang of guilt, but it doesn't wash away the unreasoning fear. "I'm so happy for you." Sarcastic much? "Glad you can do it. What? You want me to throw a fanfare because Tony Stark isn't afraid of anything? Sorry, not going to happen." She leaves the dishes in the sink instead of drying them.. doesn't even dry her hands as she turns to face you. "Look.. I'm sorry about your parents. Those people are bloody wankers." Oh, yes, her accent's gotten pretty strong about now. "You can do whatever the bloody hell you want with your life, but don't come around here giving me a lecture about being afraid of planes, got it? I don't need it." "Not from anyone, especially you." Tony pushes the empty plate away and moves to stand. "I guess not. I never had much respect for life, not even my own. I always did what I wanted. If I died, well, I died with a smile. Least that is what I thought. Now...," he shrugs at that. He doubts there is anyone that would really miss him. "It doesn't really matter. Everything in the end is your own choice. You can't always control the situation you are in Sawyer, but you can control how you respond to it." He then nods, "I should get going. You have yourself a good day. Enjoy the left overs later. I'll let Jarvis know you enjoyed his cooking, and tell your Auntie her pie was delicious." If she weren't so defensive and upset over the sensitive subject, Sawyer might have reached out to you, or asked you to stop.. not to leave. Instead, she just watches as you rise and prepare to leave. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She comes over to grab your dirty dishes, snatching them up to wash them. She's too upset to think about what she's doing, so as she sticks her hands back in the water with the dirty dishes... she lets out a cry of pain. "Bloody hell." She'd forgotten about the knife she used to cut the pie that she left in the sink. "Sure, it will be the best action I had all week," and Tony heads for the door. But as soon as he hears the cry of pain, he rushes back to the kitchen and is at your side. He pulls your hand roughly toward him and curses. He turns water on to run in the other side of the sink and puts your hand under it to wash the blood away somewhat so he can get a look, not leaving it under there for long...just for a quick look. "Damn. Good thing you have scales, otherwise that could have been a hell of a lot worse girl. Where is your first aid kit?" Awww, what warm and fuzzy emergency response, not! You're a bit faster than she is, with her initially reacting to the pain. She tries to jerk her hand back from your grip, to no avail. "I thought you were on your way out." She growls, scowling as you wash her hand, something she was going to do anyway. Snippy little thing. She winces, biting her lower lip instead of gasping at the sting in her hand. "What are a few stitches anyway?" She retorts, once again trying to pull her hand away. "I have one under the sink, and another in the bathroom." Get hurt much? Tony release your hand, "Keep it over the sink for the drips." He then moves to reach under the sink to find your first aid kit. He pulls it out and starts to get the things out for cleaning and bandaging your hand. But he finds a bandage first and says, "Hold this to your hand to slow the bleeding, otherwise sealing your wound will be difficult. Man, don't you have any flesh sealing stuff? I'll have to make sure you get some." It is Stark Tech stuff, usually sold to the military, but it's medical. Sawyer's first aid kit is pretty well stocked, for a home kit, though she doesn't have anything overly fancy that you couldn't pick up at a local store. Her scowl remains in place as she grabs the bandage. "It's not like I couldn't take care of myself. I'm fully trained in first-aid and CPR." Feeling the need to make you aware that she's not a complete idiot, she tosses out credentials.. minor though they may be. Still, she follows your directions, holding the bandage to her wound. Despite your gruff manner, and her own irritation, she feels a light tingling along her arms (and goosebumps, if they could be seen) when you say you'll make sure she gets some for her kit. She's about to spout off with something else, but for the first time since the mention of the plane, common sense steps in and she bites her tongue. "When you can CPR yourself, let me know brat," Stark comes back with. "Geez, just because you can take care of yourself doesn't mean you should bite someone trying to help." He leaves the wound alone for now as the blood flow is trying to be stopped just this second. Instead he finally asks, "Are you really alright?" His tone actually reflects concern. Sawyer sighs. Just great, more common sense from the last person she wants to be hearing it from. If she'd thought about it, she'd probably be furious with herself, likely setting herself back in the 'kid' department again. Thankfully, it doesn't cross her mind at the moment. At least she's cooling down a bit, and though her pride cries out against it, she... "I'm sorry." Though somewhat grudgingly, the apology is offered with sincerity. "I know." She gives a little shake of her head. "Yes.. yes.. I'm just ace." She offers, keeping the pressure on. "I don't think it was too deep, and it's not like I have a major artery or something in the palm of my hand." She manages a half smile. "Could have been worse. Could have sliced a finger off, or my wrist." Tony groans, "Don't even joke around with that. I would have been in a panic then." He places his forehead against yours gently. "You /have/ to be more careful, alright?" Where did that gentleness come from? It seems more like Iron Man than Tony Stark. Okay, that enlarged heart decides to skip a beat when you lean your head forward to rest against hers. "It's not like.." She begins, but the sentence just peters out. The tip of her tongue flits across her suddenly dry lips. "Alright.. alright. More careful." Her voice is rather quiet, almost whispered. A few more heartbeats, and she takes a half step back to give herself a little more breathing room. "Should probably get the ointment and wrap this up." Distraction.. right.. must take care of the cut. Think about anything but the fact that a very attractive man was standing close enough to kiss her. What's worse is, the idea crossed her mind, that she might not have minded it if you had. Tony doesn't seem to notice the discomfort. He thinks it's agreement! But he nods, "Sure, sure." He has you remove the bandage and starts putting the things on properly, not bothering to wear gloves oddly enough. You would think the man would think of that. "I definitely suggest some pain killers. That is going to hurt once the shock wears off." Sawyer is rather quiet.. unusual for her, let alone after such a flare up. "I think I have some Tylenol, or something, in the bathroom." She doesn't try to pull away as you treat her hand, and she doesn't seem to even think about the fact that you're not wearing gloves. The only thing that captures her thoughts at the moment, is your touch. She holds still for as long as she can, waiting for you to finish, and as soon as you're done, she pulls her hand back, cradling it to her breast. "Thank you." Tony smiles a bit, "You are welcome. Now go get your pain killers and take them. I'll figure out what to do with your dishes." He eyes the sink warily. "Or maybe I should just call Jarvis to fix things." He is so useless in the kitchen beyond making a sandwich or heating something up in the microwave! Sawyer can't help but smile at the image that flits into her mind of you trying to do dishes. "Whatever you do, watch out for the knife. It has a wicked slice." She teases, stepping a wide berth.. as much as her kitchenette will allow.. around you, to head toward her bathroom. She disappears, leaving you alone in her kitchen. Tony takes a little while, before he finds a kitchen cooking implement that looks like a pair of pliers and uses them to find the knife to pull it out of the water. He then reaches in to find the drainage to drain out the blood stained water. Rinsing off the dishes and sink to clear it of the blood he adds soap to clean it up to make sure it is disinfected before running hot water again and adding in waaaaay toooooo much dish soap! He watches it bubble up lots! When Sawyer returns, she has a bottle of Tylenol in her hand, with the lid still on.. having struggled with the lid unsuccessfully. Her eyes widen as she sees the bubbles from the dish soap filling her sink, and she hurries to make sure the water is turned off. She drops the bottle to the floor, and ends up giggling. "You weren't kidding, were you?" She shakes her head, bending to retrieve the bottle of Tylenol. Tony scowls, "No, I wasn't. I've never washed dishes in my life. Even when attending MIT I had a house keeper." He is definitely a rich kid, no doubt about it. "If I just leave the dirty dishes, they magically disappear later! Or I sometimes put them in the dish washer if clean ones aren't in there. I can at least do that." He then pouts at you. Sawyer can't seem to wipe the grin from her face, although, she /does/ try. She hands you the bottle. "I can't seem to get it open. Would you help me?" She pauses, then remembers to use her manners. "Please?" She waits until it's open and she grabs a few Tylenol and a little water, downing them both. "Alright, today you learn." She holds her good hand out. "You might want to remove your jacket first, then roll up your sleeves." Tony rolls his eyes and does so, but only to help you out. Not because he really wants to learn. He does grumble a little bit. But he removes the jacket and hands it out to you and rolls up his sleeves to reveal musclar forearms. Then again, you have seen them before when he was wearing a sweaty sleeveless top at the Avengers' mansion. He listens to your instructions, and soon, Tony learns the basics of washing dishes and rinses, then laying out to dry. He groans and says, "Good thing I'm such a /gentleman/!" That should bring laughter too. Sawyer is actually a patient teacher, guiding you through what you need to do. Once or twice, during the process, her hand brushed against yours, but she tried to keep from jerking it back. She succeeded.. mostly. When you finish, she gives you a pat on the back, and retrieves your jacket for you. The gentleman comment does draw a chuckle from her, but she follows up. "Thank you. They probably would have lay there until I felt comfortable unwrapping this hand." Tony dries his hands and rolls down his sleeves, relinking them. He then slides the jacket back on. "No problem." He didn't tease you for your nervousness about him. It could just be your nervousness over your unusual appearance for all he knows. But he does lean forward and kiss your cheek if you aren't careful, just like he did in the medical bay at the Avengers as if it is nothing. "Take care of your hand, and try not to hurt yourself again. I always seem to find you in trouble." Sawyer freezes briefly, when you kiss her cheek, and your comment earns you a puzzled stare. "I don't know if I'd say always.. but.." She shakes her head. "..I don't want to argue the point." She walks you to the door, keeping a little more space between the two of you than might be ordinary. "And.. thanks again." A wink, and then Tony takes his leave with a chuckle. The only thing left behind to remember him are the left overs in the fridge and the vague smell of his expensive cologne.